Conspiracy Theory
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: The reason why Minako would have made for a much better star of the movie than Mel Gibson.


Conspiracy Theory  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge  
February Challenge - Day Twenty-One: Chocolate  
1/1  
by Kihin Ranno

"Usagi-chan?"

She looked up, blinking in rapid succession at the sound of her name. Not that she was surprised that Minako would speak to her, but she had been quite engrossed in her sundae, and being torn out of that euphoria of sugar and ice cream was always a bit jarring.

"Yes?"

Minako took a bite from her own fudge covered tower and mused, "Didn't you tell me that chocolate was Mamoru-san's favorite food?"

Though Usagi couldn't recall saying this specifically, she was sure she had mentioned it at some point because it was very difficult for her to have a conversation where Mamoru wasn't somehow relevant. "Yup! That's what he told me."

Minako narrowed her eyes suspiciously, pointing her spoon at Usagiu. "But have you ever actually seen him eat chocolate?"

Usagi thought back to all the times when she had ever seen Mamoru eat. She recalled that whenever she had hot chocolate in the winter, he would have coffee. Whenever she had chocolate cake at a restaurant, he would either decline have coffee. And in every other possible opportunity where he could have had chocolate, he always opted for something else. Usually coffee.

"No," Usagi voiced in amazement. "I don't think I have."

Minako frowned. "Mamoru-san's favorite food is chocolate... but he never eats it?"

"That's really weird, isn't it?" Usagi marveled.

Minako frowned, waving her spoon about. "That doesn't make sense! If chocolate really is Mamoru-san's favorite, why doesn't he have it more often?"

"I don't know."

Minako gave this some thought. Moments later, a tragic expression crossed her face. She dropped her spoon with a clatter and reached across the table, taking Usagi's hands. "Usagi-chan..." Minako began with difficulty.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"I think... Mamoru-san lied to you."

Usagi gasped. It couldn't be true. Her Mamo-chan? Lie?

"You…" Usagi said softly. "You really think that?"

Minako nodded adamantly. "I don't want to consider it either, but… it seems to be the case."

Usagi was reeling. Mamoru had _lied_ to her. About his favorite food! One of her all time favorite subjects! And if this was true, what else had he lied about? Maybe he wasn't swamped with work as he claimed when he postponed their dates. Maybe he was with another woman. Maybe he was her enemy again. Maybe he was Yakuza. Maybe he spent his nights laughing about her with his concubines and colleagues and bragging at how he had made a dumb naïve little girl fall madly in love with him and then went out assassinating people, strangling puppies, and smoking cigarettes!

Well, maybe it wasn't that bad, but the fact remained that he had lied to her and that he didn't love her anymore, had probably never loved her, and now she didn't know what she was going to do.

Suddenly, she felt two lips press against her cheek. "Hey, Usako."

Usagi's head whipped around to where the voice had come from. "Mamo-chan!" she cried.

"Good to see you," he LIED, leaning over her with his charming-- LYING smile. "I got finished with my work early and wondered if you wanted to go catch a movie."

Usagi looked over at Minako, her eyes wide. She was panicked. Minako, however, seemed to be completely prepared for this situation.

"Want me to have Motoki-kun get you a **chocolate** sundae, Mamoru-san?" Minako asked pleasantly.

Usagi's eyes sparkled. Minako always knew just what to do!

"No, thanks, Minako-san. Just coffee's fine."

Usagi's worst fears were confirmed. He didn't love her. Her lower lip trembled. She sniffed tragically and squeaked out, "If you never loved chocolate, I don't see why you had to go on pretending this way for so long." She whimpered, trying not to cry. "You could have just told me… I hope you and Rei-chan are happy!"

With that, she vaulted out of the booth and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Usa--" Mamoru called, cutting himself off when the door slammed. He turned back to Minako, completely bewildered. "What did I do?"

Minako simply glared. "If you don't know what you did, Mamoru-san, I'm certainly not going to tell you. When you figure it out, then maybe I'll feel like explaining it to you." Minako huffed, tossed her hair, and marched into the bathroom to go console her wronged friend.

And Mamoru stood there, staring after them, wondering why it was that all the blondes in his life had to be clinically insane.


End file.
